Multicontact connectors comprising a cylindrical connector shell which houses an insert containing a plurality of electrical contacts are well known in the art. Such electrical connectors are used to provide a separable connection for a number of electrical circuits which may carry power or signals between two points. In certain situations, it may be desirable to create a common ground between some of the contacts which comprise the electrical connector. In the past, the common ground has been established through the use of a separate wire which had to be mechanically and electrically coupled to each of the ground contacts. The operation of attaching the wire to the contacts is labor intensive, thus adding to the cost of the connector; and the wire itself is subject to breakage, thus rendering the connector unsuitable for its intended use.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for a connector structure which provides a simple and cost efficient means of creating a common ground between a preselected array of connector contacts.